Crash and Ryan meet WALL-E
Crash and Ryan meets WALL-E is a new movie. Summary Ryan and the gang have travelled to the future to find that Earth has been deserted due to the amount of trash and is now lifeless. Only a lone trash compacting robot named WALL-E remains and longs for someone to love and hold hands with. Ryan and the gang now have to help WALL-E win over the heart of EVE and teach her about friendship and romance. Plot Traveling to the future The film starts with the 12th Doctor with Sci-Ryan and his Swan Princess friend, Odette, preparing the TARDIS for its next journey through time. Thomas then arrives, and tells Sci-Ryan that Ryan is helping Sci-Twi understand magic while he has just picked up the signal of a Waste Allication Load Lifter Earth Class robot in the future. The Doctor figures out that the signal is in form of a song called Put on your Sunday cloths and Thomas says they should go to the future and meet the robot. The Doctor gets the TARDIS ready and Sci-Ryan packs his stuff and looks in a mirror with Sci-Twi then they jump in. They prepare to take off when Apocalypse and his former followers teleport in. Ryan asked Apocalypse why is he coming, and the five of them answer their own reason: Nur's always wanted to go to the future, Magneto has always wanted to find out how the Mutant/Human crisis would turn out, Storm wants to make sure Africa would be safe without her, Psylock wants to fashion a new metal sword, and Archangel has always wanted to find out if his family ever lived to try and help mutants in anyway. Ryan asks Apocalyspe to come along with him and his three siren friends, the Dazzlings. Arriving in the year 2805/Meeting Wall-E The TARDIS arrives in the year 2805, but everyone, even Apocalypse and his former followers are shocked to find out that the planet is covered in garbage and devoid of any life at all. Ryan tells Cody that not even I-Rex and the Dinosaurs are "extinced". When Psylock asks what happened, while collecting some rare metals, including vibranium and adamantium, Magneto tells everyone to shush. Crash hears the song coming from the distance, and Erik tells them he feels metal moving along the ground, and feels it is compacting trash into cubes and stacking them up. Apocalypse says he believes that Crash and Erik have found the robot, awarding them with some cookie cake he had brought for the trip. Adagio asks why he didn't tell them about the cookie cake, and Nur whispers that he had intended it to be a surprise for Sonata, as it was her birthday. Ryan tells Aria what birthday is it which Aria points to Sonata then Ryan kiss Aria on the cheek. Thomas goes off following the song. As he does, it gets louder and he sees a robot. Ryan and the others arrive and Matau saw a cockroach with the robot. The robot curls itself into a box, frightened. Ryan tells the robot to come out saying he's the Prime-Prince of Friendship but the robot shakes its head for no. Ryan gets an idea then Ryan and the Dazzlings sing the song playing on the robot's radio and eventually it does come out. Crash tells Apocalypse who spared his life, which Nur says he knows, as he was there. Suddenly, he starts thinking about Nate Adams being inspirited by Babel, which confuses him. Cody asks who is "this Nate Adams", and Psylock replied they have no idea. Meg Griffin tells them that Nate was a normal kid like her boyfriend, Ryan and how Nate find a device called the Yo-kai Watch and met some Yo-kai like Whisper and Jibanyan. The robot approaches and holds out a hand to Ryan. Ryan shakes it, while Archangel admires the towers of trash he has made. The robot introduces himself as WALL-E and Ryan introduces himself as Ryanagio Dazzle but WALL-E is curious. Apocalypse introduces himself by his birth name, as do the other four mutants. Crash introduces himself as Crash Bandicoot and so on. WALL-E takes them to his home, where they all see an old new report, of how trash overfilled the Earth, and that both Humans and Mutants left Earth for space years ago. Ryan informs WALL-E that he's a Techno-organic, and everyone is surprised at how much stuff WALL-E has collected. Magneto even finds the coin that he used to kill Sebastian Shaw during the Cold War. Ryan is impressed by WALL-E stuff and asks Magneto that coin he found while WALL-E unpacks the stuff he had collected. Magneto explains that Shaw taunted him to use his powers as a boy to move it, and killed his mother in front of him when he couldn't. WALL-E puts on Hello-Dolly. Suddenly, a dust storm picks up and WALL-E closes up his home and goes to sleep. Work day/A plant The next morning, WALL-E recharges and everyone goes out. Psylock manages to find some vibranium and adamantium for her new sword. Ryan and Princess Ivy asked Apocalypse is Nighlock ok back in the present, which Nur reminds him that Nighlock can easily take on a titan. Magneto helps WALL-E stack the blocks. Sonata find some things like a rubber duck, a Rothbart doll, a Doctor Who toy and even Captain America's shield. WALL-E shows Thomas that Hello-Dolly teaches him how to hold hands and considers it the way to say "I love you.". Thomas gasps, and says that WALL-E needs somebody to love. Ryan said to WALL-E that finding someone to love will be fun "since the Fall Formal.". Cody clears his throat and points at Sunset. Sci-Ryan asked what did Sunset do but Cody mentions that if someone mentions the Fall Formal, someone will glare at Sunset. Evil Ryan found a crown and said "Not the one at the Fall Formal." Thomas growls at him and Evil Ryan asks what he said. Ryan tells Evil Ryan what he "meant to say was that Sunset a good friend even when she fights Makuta". Psylock finally finishes her sword, and has a dual with Apocalypse. He tells her no powers, only sore techniques. Ryan tells Apocalypse that Sunset was bad at the Fall Formal, and he says he knows, as he read her mind. Later that day, WALL-E is showing them his stuff he found. Matau found a photo of Ryan saying "That's from the Fall Formal.". WALL-E cuts through a door and underneath, he finds a plant. Ryan thinks that the plant is alive and growing. Cody said that plant is the only living thing left on Earth and they should protect it, while Nur and Storm bless it. Taking the plant back/The red dot/Meeting EVE At the end of the day, they head back to WALL-E's house. Evil Ryan vows to make Flash Fire pay for becoming evil then notice a red dot. Magneto senses something approaching the atmosphere, and figure a returning ship may be coming to check progress on the garbage. They follow the dot, not noticing a whole bunch of dots. When Ryan looks up and sees a ship. Both he and AU Ryan hide behind a rock, and neither Psylock or Nur sense any organic life on board. Magneto says that there's nothing but robots on board, and they hide as well thanks to Nur. AU Ryan peeks out from behind the rock, while WALL-E bumps his head and quietly heads for a device. The device scans the area in front of it, then decides nothing is there and places down a pod. Apocalypse sneaks quietly towards the pod. But Ryan reminds him that the computer didn't detect them, and they should wait until the ship leaves. A mechanical arm activates a white robot that goes off in one direction. Sci-Ryan watches as the robot leaves, until the ship starts taking off. Ryan and the Dazzlings look at the robot named EVE and watch as she scans to find some form of life. Crash asked AU Ryan if he's born a siren or made and AU Ryan says born but can't remember his mother's name. Ryan scans AU Ryan and his communicator says that his mother is named "Sea Sparkle". AU Ryan admits that he remembers his mother and suddenly sees EVE about to fly. AU Ryan gets an idea and shows his friendship to Magneto and he gains pony ears, siren wings and longer hair. Both AU Ryan and EVE fly above the ground and WALL-E becomes love-struck by EVE. While AU Ryan makes a sonic Rainboom, Ryan said that WALL-E is a smitten kitten but Cody nudges him and gestures to Sunset. Ryan asked Cody what he say and Cody tells Ryan that what he meant to say was that WALL-E seems to have found someone to hold hands with and love. EVE, not noticing AU Ryan is with her, slowly decends to the ground. WALL-E accidentally dislodges a stone, catching EVE's attention and she draws a gun and fires. EVE stares at the rubble, but Magneto immobilizes her to protect the little robot. Ryan reminds Magneto about the WALL-E plotline and he stops. EVE then puts her gun away and leaves. Aria then notices that Archangel is holding a recording camera and asks him why he has it. Archangel tells her that he's recording then Sci-Ryan asked Evil Ryan who is a Yo-kai named Kyubi. Bringing EVE Home/Showing EVE the plant Later, EVE is trying to find signs of life. She comes across Archangel and Psylock practice dueling, telling her they are from the past. Crash asks Nur who Kyubi is and he tells him a nine tailed fox spirit. Eventually, everyone manages to come next to EVE at the dock yards, which she destroyed a bunch of tankers in. Ryan vocalizes like an Equestrian Siren and while Psylock and Archangel fight, he absorbs the negative energy into the blue gem on his pendant. Crash asks Ryan if he's born a siren or made and Ryan answers made and he feels that he have his siren powers. WALL-E clears his throat and EVE turns to see them standing there. Magneto breaks up Psylock and Archangel's fight by pulling Archangel back by his metal wings. Ryan said they are training and he's practicing on his singing. EVE taps his shoulder and asks Ryan what his "directive" is. They show her what they are capable of and WALL-E asks what her "directive" is. EVE says its classified, while Storm guesses she must be a scout bot and a soldier as well. Magneto says she has great observational skills. EVE then asks for their names. They introduce themselves, and ask for her name. She introduces her as EVE. Ryan shakes his hand with EVE's and as WALL-E tries to spell EVE's name correctly, another storm brews and the whole team gathers round WALL-E as he boxes himself up. WALL-E brings EVE and the others to the safety of his home and shows her his things. Archangel takes great interest in the Fish on the Wall. As WALL-E shows her the plant, EVE reacts and pulls it into her chest. She switches off and everything turns off. Ryan and the gang, even WALL-E, try everything they can to wake her up. No use/Going into Space Ryan puts EVE on the roof of WALL-E's home, and everyone leaves. When the scout ship returns, Magneto tries to pull the claw down to make it let go of EVE. Cody reminds Magneto of the WALL-E plotline and puts Twilight's crown then he turn into a demon. He yanks him off and the claw goes in the ship. Ryan then calls for WALL-E to come and rescue EVE and they'll come with him. They got onto the ship and it flies up with Cody in his demon form follows it. Magneto creates a ship magnetically and lets his fellow mutants in, and pilots it into space after the ship. In space/The Axiom/the Cleaning Bots/Security Bots and Grover The ship goes for a long time and finally reaches the ship that keeps every human and mutant, called the Axiom. They ride into the ship and a claw removes the other Eve drones and places them down. Psylock silently sneaks down and gives them the all clear for them to come down. Ryan slides down with the Golden King while Storm points out EVE and WALL-E. A group of cleaning bots come and one has a hard time wth WALL-E. Ryan looks at the letters "M-O", while WALL-E puts some dirt on M-O's face, who tries to get it off. Magneto chuckles, saying that they have a perfectionist bot. Then the gang hide as a bot named GO-4 and some security bots come to inspect the drones. WALL-E nearly gets caught but hides. GO-4 discovers EVE has found a plant, and sounds an alarm. Apocalypse tells them to follow them and find out where they're taking EVE, while he walks behind them and examines Psylock's sword to make sure it isn't dirty. They go up an elevator. M-O sees the dirt trail WALL-E left and starts to clean it. Meeting John and Mary/Auto and the Captain In the elevator, Ryan and the Dazzlings sing a song as WALL-E watches EVE. Despite them being bipedal, the GO-4 and the Security Bots didn't seem to notice Apocalypse or his former followers. They come across some humans and mutants who have let themselves go over the years, and now don't use their legs anymore. Magneto and Nur come across the biggest one, who just so happens to be Fred "The Blob" Dukes, but is an old man. Blob tells them that everyone decided to let the hover chairs carry them around, something he was reluctant to do at first. Crash looks at the food cup that he's holding, and Fred tells them that everyone else wears their red suits, but he just wears what he always wears - an undershirt with some green pants. WALL-E looks at one who is asking him to take his cup, and he falls off. Security Bots come over and WALL-E and Archangel help him back onto his chair. The man introduces himself as John, and WALL-E sees EVE. Everyone follows her. They see how big the plaza is, and hop aboard an advanced monorail. There, they meet another human, who calls herself Mary. WALL-E asks to get to EVE, and she lets him pass. They arrive at the deck and Auto scans her, not noticing the gang. They see A113 appear on his eye and disappear under ground. They hear him speak to the captain. They see Auto activate EVE, who somehow doesn't have the plant. Thomas is shocked, because he could've sworn she had it. Psylock gets EVE's attention while the Captain, Auto, and GO-4 are distracted. EVE berates them for following, and suspects they have the plant. Psylock tells her they don't, and explains they followed because they're her friends. When the three are done talking, EVE quickly gets back into position. The gang stays hidden while the three heads of the ship decide what to do. After they decide to take her to cleaning, the gang comes out of hiding. WALL-E shakes hands with the captain while Ryan have a chat with AUTO about why everyone no longer uses their legs. Archangel is about to admit his feelings for Psylock when Magneto tells them, Nur, and Storm that he doesn't trust GO-4 and Auto. Cleaning Room/the escape/fugitives now As the gang makes their way to the Cleaning Room, EVE gives them the silent treatment. Nur tells her that he swears on the River Styx that they had nothing to do with the plant, as last time they checked, she had it. Ryan nods and recounts the time he made a vow of everlasting love to Meg and help Odette. EVE is given a device that can shut her off with a click of a button. Archangel is taken to the cleaning room where he can have his wings cleaned and where he has the robots polish Psylock's new sword for her. WALL-E and the gang watch in horror as what looks like the cleaning robots torture EVE. Ryan uses his magic to break free, and Apocalypse punches the barrier keeping him and the others in, but WALL-E uses his laser to break free. Ryan told Apocalypse that both he and Ryan make a great team and they get WALL-E and cause a breakout. EVE gets mad at them for this, but Psylock tells her she should've listened, while slicing a Security Bot in half. Then another gets their picture, making them fugitives. The pod back to Earth/GO-4 has the plant! EVE takes WALL-E and the gang to an escape pod and tells them to go back to Earth. Angered by this, Archangel refuses, saying she can't make him, with Magneto commenting on how he has always been a rebel. EVE, however, isn't convinced, but Psylock tells her that the plant is still missing, and if Archangel stays, she stays - whether she likes it or not. Magneto joins in with Storm and tells EVE that the third planet from the sun maybe their home, but they aren't leaving until they find the plant. EVE tells them that finding the plant is her directive now and Ryan refuses and tells her that WALL-E has feelings for her. Nur reminds her that the plant is property of Earth, but Archangel is sick of EVE always following orders and not caring about the people caught in the crossfire. Suddenly, the elevator is heard, and EVE shuts everything down and everyone hides. GO-4 comes in, and activates the pod. He reveals he has the plant, which leads the 12th Doctor to believe there is mutiny and a conspiracy going on. As GO-4 is about to launch the pod, WALL-E sneaks on board with Psylock. EVE and the others go outside to rescue them, but luckily, WALL-E and Psylock survived the explosion, because the little robot found a fire extinguisher, and Psylock found an oxygen mask and a jetpack. WALL-E gives her the plant, and they have fun for a bit. Showing the Captain the plant/Auto is behind it all Everyone hides while EVE goes to the Captain. Ryan decides to follow her and said to his friends that helping others is his directive and Nur agrees. The others stay put to teach WALL-E how to hold hands and say "I love you". Rigby (EG) tells Odette to stay with him, while Nighlock, who had managed to sneak on board the TARDIS to help secretly, follows EVE and Ryan. In the Captain's room, he is playing with the toy ship, but is completely hopeless. EVE and Ryan burst in, while Nighlock steps out of the shadows. The three of them show him the plant, and the Captain asks who the armoured one is. Ryan introduces him as Nighlock, the High Mutant Sovereign, and founder of the Mutant Republic. The Captain calls Auto down and Nighlock deactivates his face mask, saying they shouldn't trust Auto. Ryan asked why they don't trust Auto, which he answers that he has been behind the plant's disappearance. Nighlock explains Auto's plan but Ryan gets an idea and calls Auto to show them what's classified the return for Earth. Nighlock explains that no one should trust him, saying that Ultron created him to keep humans and mutants off of Earth, and that he is wanted. Ryan orders Auto to set a course to Earth but Auto replies with the line "Ryan. Orders are Do not return to Earth." Nighlock points his stun blaster at the robot, and orders him to set course for Earth. Ryan orders Nighlock to put down his weapon and tells Auto that life on Earth is sustainable now and said that freedom is the right of all living things even humans, mutants, animals and robots too. The captain agrees with what Ryan said and then Crash Fire said that Flash is a villian like Auto and said he is with Auto. GO-4 then appears and snatches the plant. EVE and Nighlock point their blasters at him and demand he give them the plant. As the Captain gives EVE her orders, GO-4 throws the plant down the trash chute. WALL-E catches it, and GO-4 immobilizes EVE, Nighlock and Ryan. When Auto tries to take the plant, he shocks WALL-E, angering Nighlock even more. GO-4 throws them down the chute and everything goes black. Rebooting/How did Deadpool get here, and why does he have a beard/Giant WALL-Es/M-O to the rescue EVE, Nighlock, Ryan and the gang wake up in the trash pit, where they are stuck. They see Deadpool by a campfire, and for some reason he has a beard. Ryan frees himself and Nur uses his powers to free himself and the gang. Nighlock asks Deadpool how he got there, and what was with the beard. Deadpool explains that he may not be in the script, but since he breaks the 4th Wall and knocked out the script writer, he decided to be in the movie. Suddenly, two giant WALL-Es start pushing trash cubes into the air lock, with EVE and WALL-E still in them. Ryan gasps as the WALL-Es scoop up EVE and WALL-E and turn the trash into cubes. They try to escape the air lock, when M-O appears. The tiny bot scurries to the rescue, and manages to stop the doors from closing. The giant WALL-Es notice this and act swiftly. Later, Ryan looks at WALL-E and thanks the WALL-As. Nighlock takes a look at the damage WALL-E took, and asks for someone to help him. After M-O cleans WALL-E, Ryan sighs sadly that Nur would miss Earth and Nur tells Ryan to help the Captain stop Auto. They separate and go to find other fugitive bots. Rallying the other fugitive bots/The Captain's message/Battle in the hallway In the hallway, a Security Bot is patrolling the halls when he hears a noise come from a closet. He opens it, and inside the fugitive Paint Bot. The gang sing the song Put on your Sunday cloths while Crash uses some cards to summon the Suicide Squad and the Autofruit. Nighlock unsheathes his swords and Deadpool takes out the Murmasa Blade. The gang don't see Gekko, who secretly followed them with Owlette and Catboy, sticking to the wall and using his camoflauge to hide himself. The Captain and Ryan send the heroes a message telling them to bring the plant to the plaza. Ryan tells them to hurry or Auto's gonna - and then cuts off as we see Security Bots. Deadpool attacks them with his chicken swords. The PJ masks leap into the scene, and with the Security Bots unable to see Gekko, Crash orders Killer Crock and Brian the Crocodile to help Gekko while Kopaka stabs a Security Bot saying "I didn't stab.". Catboy just rolls his eyes, while Nighlock freezes some Bots. Crash unlatches the band holding the massage bot's arms and he completly obliterates them. Ryan and the Captain vs Auto/Getting to the plaza Up in the bridge, The Captain tricks Auto into thinking he has the plant. Auto falls for it and foes to see him. But, Ryan climbs through the hole and Leonard the King Pig pulled Ryan away from the Holo detector button saying "Not by the hairs of my chiny, chin, chin!". Owlette arrives and fights Leonard then Auto orders Ryan "Stand down, Ryan. Don't activate the Holo detector." but the Captain says to Ryan "Go, Ryan! Press that button!" Owlette, Catboy and the 12th Doctor send Go-4 falling from a window then Ryan pressed the Holo Detector button saying "This isn't how you will end it, Auto. You can't stop me.". Meanwhile, one Security bot has survived, but Deadpool kills it. Sci-Ryan recycles the Security bots and turns them into washing machines and clothes dryers. Then Deadpool tells them about how he killed Deathstroke by chopping off his head and putting him into a blender. EVE and the gang turn green at this, but make it to the plaza. Gekko Trivia *Nighlock will be mentioned in this film. Apocalypse says that Nighlock can take on a titan head on. This is a reference to when Nighlock through Dark Eagle in prison. * *will be good guest stars in this film. *will help Ryan and the gang in this film. *will be bad guest stars in this film. *will work for Auto. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Traveling to the future *Arriving in the year 2805/Meeting WALL-E *Work day/A plant *Taking the plant back/The red dot/Meeting EVE *Bringing EVE home/Showing EVE the plant *No use/Going into Space *The Axiom/the Cleaning Bots/Security Bots and Grover *Meeting John and Mary/Auto and the Captain *Cleaning Room/the escape/fugitives now *The pod back to Earth/GO-4 has the plant *Showing the Captain the plant/Auto is behind it all *Rallying the other fugitive bots/The Captain's message/Battle in the hallway */ * *Epilogue: Back to the present *Post Credits: Songs *Put on Your Sunday Clothes * *Everything is Awesome * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan